Powerful Comeback
by Destiny or Fate
Summary: *USED TO BE Wolves,Dragons,Fairies,Angels, Goddess IT NEEDED A SMALLER TITLE*Lisanna came back and everone's ignoring Lucy. When Natsu tells her to leave the guild she does but on her way she gets more powerful, meets new friends and teachers and get something better then an exceed. R
1. Chapter 1

It's been 4 months since Lisanna got back from the 'dead'. Everyone has been ignoring Lucy. Shy was just sitting at the bar with nothing to do. "Oi Lucy." Natsu yelled this made Lucy over joyed that her best friends finally talked to her. But when she turned around she saw Lisanna hugging his chest and his arm around her shoulder. "Lucy your weak your out of Team Natsu and you were a replacement for Lisanna and she's back so leave the team and the guild. After this Lucy was done she got up and went to Master's office. Natsu chuckled at her actions. She knocked on the mahogany door and after a while she heard 'come in'.

* * *

**Master's POV**

I heard a knock on my door and after signing something i said "Come in". I saw Lucy and I knew why she was here and i knew what was going on so i just started crying and she did too. "Give me your hand child." She gave it too me and in a bright golden glow from my hand it was gone. The Fairy Tail emblem was gone from her hand. I watched my child go through the door and i heard cheering from downstairs and Lucy's sobs. I was furious but if i went down there to yell then i'd probably kill my guild so i pushed my self back to to my seat.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I went down stairs and headed for the door. But some people saw my hand and started cheering and drinking and laughing. I ran out sobbing. All the way to my house. I hated them. I went in took a shower and headed straight to bed. I cried myself to sleep i haven't done that since my mother died. I fell asleep though.

_Lucy's dream_

_I was in the Forbidden Forest in Crocus. Something told me to walk straight and i did. When i stoped walking isaw a giant pure white wolf. All t said to me was 'Come to the Forbidden Forest'_

_End_

When i got up i quickly showered. Then put on some jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black pair of running shoes. I took out the secret jewels i kept for a rainy day and bought the apartment from the landlady. Then i raced out the door and went straight to the train station and got a ticket for Crocus.

**Timeskip~Forbidden Forest**

****I started walking the path i did in my dreams and same as the the dream i was in front of a giant pure white wold with icy blue eyes. It looked down at me and said "My name is Tarot and you are Lucy yes?" She asked/said. " Yes but how do you know me?" I asked. "Your mother was out queen. Well not always. Actually we Wolves,Dragons,Fairies,Angels and Gods were in a war and your mother when she was 11 ran in the middle of it and told us to 'Shut up' we were all dumbfounded. Then we all realized that we didn't know why we were fighting it was because of our ancestors. So we all ended up laughing on the battle field. Over time we became friends with your mother and she became our queen. You were supposed to learn all this after she died but your father locked you up in your mansion so here we are now." I was dumbfounded and after seeing this Tarot laughed. "Do you want to be stronger and train with me and my friends?" Tarot asked I just nodded my head and stepped into her portal. When i got to the other side i was amazed. I saw snowy mountain tops over the horizon, forests, waterfalls,Volcanoes and when i looked up i saw fluffy clouds with a baby blue dragon and some people sitting on them and some angels too. After i looked down i saw the ocean and some dragons swimming in it then i realized i was on a cliff. Tarot told me to get on and i did. She ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped onto the meadow below right where the sand of the shore meet the soft grass. Then slowly Dragons,Wolves,Fairies,Angels and Gods and Goddess came to gather around us. Tarot started to talk "Everyone Princess Lucy has finally returned who from each race will be her guardian and teach her magic I am her wolf guardian. She uses Celestial Magic keep that in mind." After she said that a dark blue dragon with silver wings and constellations on it's scales came up. Lucy smiled a little when she saw Leo's constellation on his scales. "My name is Star and I am the Celestial Dragon." He said I smiled and nodded. Then a Angel and Fairy came up to me. The fairy had brown spiky hair that made it look like fire and he was wearing a plain red t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black running shoes. "Yo i'm Rade." Then an angel white from stop to bottom her dress was up to her feet and had white flats. Her hair was pure white just like her dress and went up to her knees. "Hi I'm Rain." She said in a happy-go-lucky kind of voice I smiled back at her. Then i noticed there wasn't a god or goddess. All of a sudden there was a women floating above me. She had pitch black hair like the night with out stars or the moon it reached her waist and she wore the same colour heals and her dress was dark blue just like Star's scales but with out the constellations. "Hi my name is Nyx the goddess of night nice to meet you." "You to." I said with a smile."These will be your guardians for 5 years until you learn all the magic that we will teach you any questions?" Tarot asked "Yes just 1." They nodded for her to go on, "Do i get an exceed?" I asked. "No you don't." Rain dead panned cause of that i start pouting making everyone laugh. "You get something else." Tarot said as she reached her head back and then lifted a light gray wolf pup with black paws up and handed him to me. "Kawaii!" I shouted and hugging him. "Hi Lucy my name is Astro short for Astrology." "Oh cute but why do you have a piercing on your right ear?" I asked. "Oh that's a limatar it controls my magic." The little pup said. "Wait your stronger then me?" I asked sort of surprised "Don't worry after we're done with you you'll need 20 or maybe more." "Oh and he's not just a wolf pup." Tarot said " What really?" I asked. "Yeah he can turn into a dove." Rain said then Astro turned into a pure white dove put instead of a piercing there was a silver dot near his right ear. "He can also turn into a fairy." Rade said Then Astro turned into a fairy with a hair cut like Gray's. Astro wore black jeans and a gray t-shirt with black running shoes. :Also a griffin" Nyx said then Astro turned into a gray griffin with black paws. "Also and exceed." Star said then Astro turned into a gray exceed with black paws and black at the tips of his ears and tail. Astro exceed version wore black baggy jeans and a white version of Lector's vest. "KAWAII!" I yelled crushing Astro in a hug this made everyone laugh.

* * *

**Erza POV**

Me and Wendy finally came back after 4 months on an S-class misson. I was about to open the door when Wendy stopped me. "There poison in the air inside the guild." she said "So what do we do?" I asked worried. "We go in the Natsu way and i do my air in the air to get the poison out." "OK" I said

* * *

**Wendy POV**

Me and Erza kicked the door off it's hinges and i roared into the air. You could see a path of purple poison go out the door. Then everyone collapsed except Lisanna. But why? I asked myself. After like 5 minutes of waiting Lisanna was gone and everyone was up and back awake. We asked them what happened. They told us about them ignoring Lucy but they didn't want to they just did it. Natsu started crying over remembering what happened and hat he said. "Old geezer where's Luce." He asked/yelled crying "Lucy left the guild yesterday Natsu." Master said while tears went down his eyes. At that moment everyone started crying Natsu ran out. Gray started cry and yelling for his little sister Lucy being gone at this Erza started crying to and then me. I just lost my big sister.

* * *

**Gray POV**

After remembering what happened and hearing that Lucy left. I started to cry. Natsu ran out and i realized I lost my little sister.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I ran out of the guild and to Luce's apartment. Her smell was still there. I walked in there was nobody. Nobody at all. I followed the smell of strawberries and vanilla straight to the train station. I collapsed on to my knees and realized i lost the love of my life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys i'll put up a poll for pairing after the 2nd chapter. If you think it's too fast it's because when i was in the middle of it i clicked something and it closed with out saving so yeah. ANY WAY**

**Natsu: Why did you make me do that *cry***

**Me: I had to for the story any way making you do this is like a thing**

**Lucy:Yeah Natsu let the author be the author**

**Natsu: Lucy do you hate me?**

**Lucy:Yes**

**Me:Well that was a dead pan moment**

***Lucy walks way***

**Natsu: LUCY WAIT I'M SORRY IT'S THE AUTHORS FAULT *chases after her***

**Me: Wait someone do the declaimer **

**Astro,Tarot,Nyx,Rade,Rain,Star: Destiny or Fate does not own Fairy Tail but she does own us YEAH**

**Me: When did you guys get here?**

**Astro: We're not telling**

**Me: Why?**

**Astro:Tarot,Nyx,Rade,Rain,Star are gone they walked away and me...I'M JUST TO CUTE YEAH *runs away***

**Me:*Sigh* Well bye-bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Timeskip~2 Years Normal POV**

Lucy learned how to transform into her wolf form. She is still trying to learn her fairy,dragon and angel tranformation. Her goddess transformation is just her looking like a beautiful goddess so it's like a permenant thing. Lucy has better senses then dragon slayers. She still has to work on it but she has the same amount of senses a normal dragon slayer has but after the 5 years her senses will go through the wanted to see how Earthland was doing so her teachers let Lucy go back to earth land to explore or just walk around. She took Astro with her.

* * *

Lucy and Astro were in the Forbidden Forest. She was sitting on a rock and he was in his wolf form sitting beside her. Lucy got used to the darkness and now she is able to see in the dark. It was peaceful until the two heard footsteps. Lucy could hear the foot steps of alot of people. It wasn't an army but it was a bunch of people. She counted eight people all together. She got up from her rock and went closer to the noice. She started to hear fighting not pysical but verbal. Then she heard someone say 'SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN'. She knew who it was but it was too late to run. They were right in front of her. It's a good thing her look changed. Her hair was like Mavis's but up to her mid back. She was wearing icy blue shorts, white plain V-neck shirt and white running shoes. Her brown eyes were more dark blue or black. There she was face to face with the guy who told her to leave and some others. Natsu. Erza. Gray. Lisanna. Wendy. Gajeel. Sting. Rouge also their exceeds. They just stared at each other and poor Astro and the exceeds were in the middle of the awkwardness.

* * *

**Gray POV**

First i'm fighting with Flame brain and the next i see a girl about our age right in front of us. We just stare. I saw fear and hatered in her eyes for a secong but then i was consumed with fear. Flame saw this cause he was stupid enough to say something. "Hey i'm Natsu way do you look so scared?" he asked. She took a step back when i looked down a little wold pup followed. But knowing how stupid dragon slayers were Sting grabed her i swear that taking a joint guild S-class mission was the worst idea ever. "Wait a minute." Sting said, "At least introduce you self before you run away." Before he could say anything the girl froze his fist. We all gasped. Yeah it was pretty cool but the guy hand was frozen. She stepped back again and her wolf pup followed. This time it was Erza who said something.

* * *

**Erza POV**

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious girl. But she didn't answer she just ran away I was gonna go catch her put Gray stopped me. Then i saw the little gray wolf pup follow her. I looked over to Sting but the ice was still there. He hit his hand on a tree but the ice didn't break. Gray tried to break the ice but it didn't work. Natsu didn't want to help the idiot from Sabertooth. But with a glare and a little yelling Natsu melted the ice right off. "Good." nodding my head and turning away. But when i did i saw a big flash of light.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Who the hell was that girl? Why was she so familiar? Why did she run away? All these questions running around in my head and then to make things worse a giant flash or light appered and added another question to my head. What the hell was that light? What ever out mission was to destroy a dark guild in the area. So we all just walked to where the dark guild was. We got to the front of the guild and we stood outside for about 2 minutes figuring out how to go in. We ended up doing it my way. Kicking it right of the hinges. We were surprised out of our shoes or paws for the exceeds. In the middle of the dark guild. Well more like the uncouncious members of the dark guild was that same girl. She didn't even break a sweat. We gasped but that was a bad idea. The mystery girl turned around. She started running toward us. Her wolf pup was now a gray exceed. She ran past us and just disappered. We were dumbfounded. "How the hell can a girl that cute destroy a dark guild alone." Sting said. I felt this pain in my chest but i had no clue why. "Well why don't we just collect the money and get back to the guild." Lisanna said. "But we didn't do it she did." Gray said with a serious but confused look. We had no clue what do do. So we just took the money and asked the old man (Master) to decide what to do with the money.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Team Natsu and the Twin Dragon slayers of Sabertooth headed back to their guilds. Meanwhile in the forest Lucy was running and not looking back. When she reached the part of the woods where she first met Tarot she took out a key. "Open thee path to world of creatures" (I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT LUCY SAYS). Then a green and blue portal appered. Astro and Lucy jumped. Lucy was away from all her worries. With a sigh of relief she ran to her teachers.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but i tried. Any way vote on the poll for pairings. No NALU just saying. ANY WAY**

**Sting: Am i gonna be on the poll?**

***Silence***

**Sting: Hello?**

***Walks around***

**Sting: Guess their not here. *turns around***

**Me,Rouge,Gray,Natsu:BOO *Jumps in front of him***

**Sting:AAAAAAHHHHHAHHHHHHH**

***Us laughing***

**Sting:Shut up you Flame brain idiot**

**Natsu:What did you call me?!**

***Starts fighting***

***Gray joins***

***Rouge Joins***

**Erza:Are you guys fighting? *GLARE***

**Boys:NO M'AM**

**Me: Holy crap that's scary**

**Lucy: Bye-Bye**

**Me:WHAT THE HELL WHERE DID YOU COME FROM**

**Lucy:Hihihihihihih**

***Sigh* **

***Walks away***


	3. Chapter 3

**Timeskip~3 years later**

After the strange in counter in forest Lucy never left the Creature world. While she was their she learned new magic. She's now the Elemental Dragon Slayer, Wolf slayer, Fairy Slayer, Angel Slayer and God Slayer. She learned Time skip, Telepathy, Mind Reading, Doll Magic, Re-quip, Ice-Make, Blood-Make, Water Magic but it's different from Juvia's. Lucy got alot more keys. She got all the zodiac keys (Yukino never existed), red keys are the chinese zodiac, Gem keys are the birthstones, Yin and Yang keys are black and white keys of a boy and girl with light and dark powers, Dragon keys, Fairy keys, God keys, Angel keys, Wolf keys, and Planet keys. Lucy also learned to turn into a dragon,fairy,wolf,or angel. But she permenantly looks like a goddess. Lucy still had the same hair as Mavis but up to her waist and it has colour dip dyed for ever element she knows. (I know you people aren't dumb so you guys should know the colours) Astro learned a few things too. He can now Teleport any number of people any where, Heal not as good as Lucy but enough to help, and he knows fire magic. Astro learned what time of fairy he is and can only use fire magic in fairy form other wise it's all brute strength. In his Griffin form he's larger then Lucy. His back is 5' in above her head and can carry about 3 people. For his dove form he's a messenger.

* * *

Well today was the day that Lucy and Astro go to Fairy Tail and beat the crap out of Natsu and give him a brain as Igneel said it. Saying their good byes Lucy hugged everyone and walked to the portal with Astro. She took alot of time to decide if she really wanted to leave then Tarot and some other wolves lifted Lucy up and threw her over the Portal. "Well Astro time to go to Fairy Tail." Lucy sighed "Yup yup it is." He said with his childish voice even though he was almost full grown.

**Timeskip~ to the guild (TO lazy to write about the trip) Natsu POV**

I was sitting at the bar eating my fire chicken begging to god Lisanna would leave me alone and Lucy would come back. At that minute the door opened with an earie creak. I sent a chill up and down and back again through my spine. When i looked at who it was a girl with light blonde hair up to her wait that was diped dyed with colours that remind me of the elements. She wore light blue jean short shorts and a dark blue bikni top that looked like the night sky and white converses. We all just stared into her dark blue eyes with specks of white. 2 minutes passed already then she sighed. "Can we speck to your master?" said a little gray exceed. Mira pointed upstairs and they walked up. When they were gone some guys fainted some guys had nose bleeds and some like me were just staring. The girls were in shock.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I walked up stairs still laughing in my head about how their faces looked Astro and a grin/smirk on his face i have so idea how he mixes the two. I got to the door and knocked and a 'come in' was heard. I walked in. "Did you miss me Master?" I asked him. His eyes widened "Lucy?" Master asked, "Is that you?" I just nodded. Then i sat down and told him everything that happend it took 30 minutes. When we finish i got my new dark blue guild mark on the right side of my stomach and Astro got his silver on his neck. We went outside and all we saw was yelling, fighting, drinking and anything people would say abnormal but Fairy Tail said Normal.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy and Master went outside to tell everyone of Lucy's return. "SHUT UP BRATS!" with that everyone looked their way while half way in what their doing. "Oi gramps who're that?" asked/yelled Natsu. Master was about to say Lucy's name but she stoped him. Seeing this Astro introduced him self. "HI MY NAME IS ASTRO!" "Then what about her?" Lisanna asked. "It's such a schame you don't remember me." Lucy sighed. "WAIT!" Gray screamed, "We saw you in the forest 3 years ago." This just made all three sigh. Lucy called out Virgo. That's when all the idiots satarted screaming. "LUCY!" everyone yelled Erza even dropped her cake and didn't punish herself. "LUSHHHHHHYYYY!" Happy yelled and hugged her in between her breasts. But Astro got angry turned into a wolf and ripped Happy off of Lucy and took his spot back. After seeing the exceed Natsu wanted to fight Lucy. She accepted.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS**


	4. SORRY AN

i am so sorry for not updating. I have school stuff to do and i didn't have internet for awhile and i had writers block. So i'll update on 14th of September.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating on the 14th something happened to my internet well after that the winner for the poll is *DRUM ROLL* LUCYXOC (you will meet him later)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So Natsu ready to lose?"

"Never in my life Luce."

The fight between Natsu and Lucy began and most people bet on Natsu but not Erza, Wendy and Master. They were pretty confident that Lucy would win. So after collecting all the bets Mire yelled 'BEGIN'. Knowing Natsu he ran right at Lucy.

**'IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON'**

When Natsu got there there he realized he hit nothing but air. Whispers went around, Natsu was confused and a white haired girl **(*COUGH* MORE LIKE BITCH *COUGH*)** just smirked.

"Looks like the weakling ran away."

Right then a howl came from right above Natsu. Fairy Tail looked up and saw a pure white wolf with beautiful blue eyes. But this wolf was huge like tree huge. Then it howled again but this time it was coming down from it's pirch in the sky and out of it's mouth came a cold and icy gust of wing that froze everyone but gray and knocked Natsu into Lisanna knocking them out.

"YEAH I GET SO MUCH MONEY!" yelled the master with a smile that almost went to his ears he was jumping too

'CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE' was all Erza thought about

"Lucy-san what magic can you use?" asked Wendy

"I'll tell you in the guild."

* * *

**In the Guild Lucy POV**

When we were all in the guild I sat on my fav seat at the bar and started telling them my story.

"So Bunny-Girl your saying your a Dragon,Fairy,Angel,God _and_ Wolf Slayer also you can use other random magics." said Gajeel, "How?"

"My mother was their Queen so yeah." I said smiling

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy can you please forgive us Lucy?" asked Bisca

"Yeah sure I heard about the poison so it's ok."

"PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled Gray

"AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone started dancing and Gajeel started singing, Mira was serving drinks and people were trying to get me to sing. After an hour of yelling and convincing and bribing and threats which didn't work I finally said 'Yes'.

**WHO OWNS MY HEART by MILEY CYRUS**

**R-O-C-K Mafia**

**Creation shows me what to do**  
**I'm dancing on the floor with you**  
**And when you touch my hand**  
**I go crazy, yeah**

**The music tells me what to feel**  
**I like you now, but is it real?**  
**By the time we say goodnight**  
**I'll know if this is right**

**And I feel you**  
**Coming through my veins**  
**Am I into you?**  
**Or is the music to blame?**

**Who owns my heart?**  
**Is it love or is it art?**  
**'Cause the way you got your body moving**  
**It's got me confused, and I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks**

**Who owns my heart?**  
**Is it love or is it art?**  
**You know, I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece**  
**But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark**  
**Who owns my heart?**

**The room is full, but all I see**  
**Is the way your eyes just blaze through me**  
**Like fire in the dark**  
**We're like living art**

**And it hits me**  
**Like a tidal wave**  
**Are you feeling me?**  
**Or is the music to blame?**

**Who owns my heart**  
**Is it love or is it art?**  
**'Cause the way you got your body moving**  
**It's got me confused, and I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks**

**Who owns my heart?**  
**Is it love or is it art?**  
**You know, I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece**  
**But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark**  
**Who owns my heart?**

**So come on, baby**  
**Keep provoking me, keep on roping me**  
**Like a Romeo, baby, pull me close**  
**Come on, here we go, here we go, here we go**

**And it hits me**  
**Like a tidal wave**  
**Are you feeling me?**  
**Or is the music to blame?**

**Who owns my heart?**  
**Is it love or is it art?**  
**'Cause the way you got your body moving**  
**It's got me confused, and I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks**

**Who owns my heart?**  
**Is it love or is it art?**  
**You know, I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece**  
**But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark**  
**Who owns my heart? Who owns my heart?**  
**Who owns my heart?**

* * *

**Normal POV**

****Cheering came from Fairy Tail non stop. Once Lucy came down they ran to hug her. Laughing, Smiles and tears came from everyone and all because they were sorry and she forgave them also cause they missed the last puzzle piece for their family puzzle. After a little more hours people decided to leave but stopped at the door when they felt a huge magic presence. They all stopped in their tracks. They all glanced at Lucy for a bit they sat her smiling like crazy. Then the doors burst open to reveal a guy the same age as Natsu but a little taller. He the same colour hair like Loke but a little red at the botton. On the top of his head a few spikes of hair went in 4 different direction and the rest was a little bellow his ears. The front side of the inside of his hair black. His eyes were a blood orange colour. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a gray sweater with a black skull on the side and black pants and gray converses.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Natsu yelled/asked

"Calm done Natsu he's a friend." Lucy said

Right after that she ran to him and wrapped him in a huge hug almost tipping him over.

"Ken why aren't you wearing your limiters?"

"Huh oh I forgot." Ken said his voice made the girls melt which got them a glare from Lucy

"Here." Lucy took his Limiters from his pocket and put on a black wrist band on each hand, a gold pierce on his left ear, a silver chain necklace

"Well i guys you always remember yours huh?" Ken asked in a matter of fact way

"Always." Lucy said grinning

"Um Lucy how much do you and Ken have?" asked the master

"Well Lu hear has 20 while i have 4 limiters and 26 seals with my limiters i have the same amount of power as your master with out my seals i'm stronger then Zeref so yeah." Ken said grinning

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The whole guild burst in shock

* * *

**ME:Sorry for the wait and thank you for reading**

**Lucy:You should just write on paper**

**Me:But then i can't put it here**

**Lucy:Yeah true**

**Sting:WHEN ARE WE GONNA BE IN THE STORY**

**Me:Later Rouge do u have any complaints**

**Rouge: not interested**

**Nyx:Am i gonna come back**

**Tarot:Yeah what about me**

**Star:Me three**

**Rade:me four**

**Rain:me five**

**Fairy Tail: WE ARE SO SHOCKED WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE KEN SO POWERFUL**

**Natsu:What about me now i look weak like a tree**

**Lucy:No Natsu trees are stronger then you**

**Lisanna:Stop bullying Natsu**

**Me:Shut up Lisanna nobody cares about you**

**Everybody:TRUE**

**ME: EVERYBODY GO HOME AND SHUT UP**

***EVERYONE LEAVES***

**Me: Bye everyone sorry it was short but i did everything i could**


	6. AN 2

My teacher has been givin us a lot of tests so i gotta study and other school work so it'll be a little bit more waiting and this might be good cause i also have writers block so wait a while and i'll give you an awesome chapter *wink* *grin* *laugh* *punch cousin* (me being weird)


End file.
